An Interview With A Winchester
by BianquiW
Summary: SPN Gossip Girl has an Interview with Dean Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

SPN Gossip Girl has an Interview with Dean Winchester. She's using a small spell that doesn't let Dean lie, no matter how hard he tries to. He doesn't know anything about the spell until its too late. What Q's will she ask him for her to use that spell, and what will his answers be?

An Interview with a Winchester

1. Do you seriously prefer Supernatural creatures over rats?

Dean: Hell yes. Rats just gross me the fuck out, demons have an excuse.

SPN GG: But they won't kill you..

Dean: So? They're still disgusting.

SPN GG: You have issues.

Dean: Who doesn't..

SPN GG: You got a point there.. Alright so..

2. Are aliens real?

Dean: Have you not been watching our hunts?.. No aliens aren't real. God I hope you have better questions coming up.

SPN GG: evil grin Don't worry these are only to warm you up.

Dean: looks around nervously Alright.. Go ahead.

3. Have you been on a plane again after you and Sam killed that one demon in Phantom Traveler?

Dean: Uh, no! Why would I? I got my baby and she can take me any where I need to go..

SPN GG: What if you have to go out of the states, like oh.. I don't know.. Romania?

Dean: Well then I'll just pass on the hunt to someone else. Geezz let someone else save some people, and anyways I'm sure there's hunters all over the world.

SPN GG: Gives up the question shrugging.

4. What's with eating wierd foods, and piggin' out on anything edible that's placed in front of you?

Dean: What?.. I just like to eat, and my food isn't wierd.

SPN GG: Yest it is.

Dean: No its not.

SPN GG: Yes it is.

Dean: No its not!

SPN GG: Fine whatever... Sam was right when he said it's Darwinism..

Dean: Shut up, no its not. The flavors tend to pop out more the next day.

SPN GG: Or week..

Dean: What was that?

SPN GG: Nothing. Ok so..

5. Can I drive the Metalicar?

Dean: Are you out of your fucking mind?

SPN GG: Just around the block?

Dean: You really are out of your fucking mind.

SPN GG: I guess that's a no..?.

Dean: No, that's a HELL FUCKING NO!

SPN GG: Heart broken, nods

6. Are you really going to kill Bella? And can I help?

Dean: You don't think its fair after all crap she has put us through?

SPN GG: I honestly wouldn't mind. If you need help give me a call..

Dean: Looks around nervously Yeah ok.

7. Has anything ever happened between you and Jo?

Dean: That's none of you fucking business.. +(spell taking effect) We made out

once but that was it. We were both a bit wasted and Ellen almost castrated me.

SPN GG: Nice one! You're such a dork..

Dean: Hey watch it..

SPN GG: Sorry puppy dog eyes

Dean: Oh c'mon, just finish asking the questions.. I'm hungry.

SPN GG: Okay..

8. Are you going to rest in peace now that YELLOW EYES and Gordon are both dead?

Dean: I don't know there's still alot of evil sonofabitches out there. And that Lillith is a nasty bitch!

SPN GG: That's true.. I heard she's taking some time off at the moment..

Dean: Eyes open wide How the hell do you know that?

SPN GG: Oh..uh.. I got connections.

Dean: stands up and rushes toward her pulling his gun out from the back of his pants and pointing it right between her eyes Christo!

SPN GG: What the hell are you doing? I'm not a demon!

Dean: Okay, then tell me who told you that.

SPN GG: I.. A friend of mine... she's a witch.. she keeps me updated with everything that goes on in the Supernatural world.

Dean: Oh yeah, what's your friend's name?

SPN GG: Why do you want to know that? She's not evil.

Dean: Tell me her name NOW!

SPN GG: Okay okay, just take that damn gun out of my face..

Dean: lowers the gun There feel better?

SPN GG: Gives him the evil eye Yeah.. her name is Ruby. She was my best friend before she died and went to hell. When she got out she came looking for me, I'm all she has left who isn't evil, and understands her. Now can we finish this little Q n A? I want to ask Sam some questions as well.

Dean: Shock writen all over his face

9. Have you thought about what will happen to Sam once your deal is up?

Dean: lowered his head... silence..

SPN GG: I'm sorry I shouldn't have..

Dean: It's alright, I know Sam is going to be fine. He has the skills and powers to destroy everything that comes his way.. still looking at the floor

10. Why do you always have to keep your feelings bottle up? That's not healthy..

Dean: Looks up and meets her gaze It's +.. emotions makes people weak, and I'm not going to let that happen to me. I need to be strong for Sam.

11. Is there something going on between you and Sam? Something brothers shouldn't be doing?

Dean: What the fu.. +.. Its hard to find love when you're a hunter. Sam and I.. we are all each other have left.

SPN GG: Does that mean that you two are in a relationship?

Dean: + Yeah, do you have a problem with that?

SPN GG: No, not at all.. Can I watch?

Dean: Watch?... .. WHAT?.. Are you talking about... you know..

SPN GG: Nods hastly

Dean: You kinky bitch...

SPN GG: What? you're both hot as hell.. Maybe I could join both of you when we are done here..

Dean: Sorry sweetheart but I don't share, Sam is mine and mine alone. You better take that thought out of your mind before I make you.

SPN GG: You wouldn't dare place a hand on me..

Dean: You wanna bet? his word were coming out almost as a growl, and his eyes were dark

SPN GG: Swallowed deeply Lets move on..

12. This is my last question for you. Where are you guys headed after this?

Dean: Not sure, wherever the hunt takes us.

SPN GG: Can I come?

Dean: No.

SPN GG: Pleassseee!! I promise I'll stay out of your way.

Dean: No!... Now if we're done here I would like to grab a burger or something while you're talking to Sam.

SPN GG: You suck!.. stuck her tounge out at him like a peluntant 4 year old.

Dean: I do, and I'm really damn good at it, from the sounds Sam makes I'd say I'm a pro at it.

SPN GG: Eyes grew wide, not expecting that response

Dean got up and walked out of the room without giving her a chance to retaliate.

SPN GG: God I wish I was Sam!

The end. (for Deans Interview, Sam's next)


	2. Chapter 2

This is part. 2 of the SPN Gossip Girl interview, this part. is with Sam Winchester. She's still using the same spell she used on Dean so he wouldn't be able to lie. Lets take a look at what Sam's responses will be.

_No I do not own Sam and Dean.. But SPN GG is all mine._

_This fic. wouldn't excist if it wasn't for my best friend Sary writing Sam's part. I tried to do it myself but I'm no good with him, now Dean I can do. So thank you girl for helping me out. Luv ya!!... Remember every '+' is the spell doing its thing._

* * *

**SPN GG:** Hey Sam what's going on? How are things going?

**Sam:** You're chipper. What's going on is that for some dumb ass reason Dean decided to do this stupid interview crap, and now I have to do it too.

**SPN GG:** (Smiles) I don't want to waste your time so lets just jump right into the questions.

**Sam: **Great! (sarcastic tone)

1. Why are you afraid of clowns?

**Sam:** Uh.. +(spell kicking in) Well because they're evil looking fuckers, with those ugly red noses. And what is up with the over sized shoes?? Unless they use them to hide their weapons and possibly drugs.

**SPN GG: **What the... C'mon.. weapons and drugs in their shoes? You are making them sound like thugs..

**Sam: **Hey you never know.(holds up both hands) They cover their faces with that pasty make-up, its like they are trying to cover up their evil self..

**SPN GG: **Okay okay.. I got it..(thinks 'weirdo')

2. What's your favorite food?

**Sam: **I love tofu.

**SPN GG: **Ugghh.. that is disgusting. How can you eat that crap?

**Sam: **What?! It's delicious and nutricious. Unlike Dean I would like to keep my arteries unclogged.

**SPN GG: **You're such a health freak..

**Sam:** Whatever..

3. Do you have any regrets since you started hunting again?

**Sam: **No, because me and Dean are together again and it gave us a chance to find each other and fall.. + fall in love. I do regret putting Jessica in this situation, she was a beautiful person and she didn't diserve to die so soon.

**SPN GG:** (nods in understanding) I get what your saying.

4. Tell me your deepest darkest secret.

**Sam:** What?! I'm not telli.. + I want to have Dean's baby, and I love chick flicks.

**SPN GG:** (eyes open wide) You serious?

**Sam:** Yeah.. (ears turn red)

5. So, are you looking for spells to have a baby?

**Sam: **+ Yeah so far I've only found two of them..

**SPN GG:** You know, I have a friend that's really good with all kinds of spells. I can call her and ask her to hook you up with the best spell for you.

**Sam:** ..Uh, well the ones i know of are pretty ledgit..

**SPN GG: **Are you sure.. You know you can trust me.

**Sam:** Uh I don't even know you...What makes you think I can trust you? (looks at her incrediously)

**SPN GG:** Do I look like I would harm a fly? I'm one of the good guys here Sam... but its ok I understand.

**Sam: **Uh whatever, just ask the next question...Where the hell is Dean? (shifts uncomfortably)

**SPN GG:** He went to grab a burger down the street..

6. So, what do you think Deans reaction to you having a child is going to be?

**Sam:** I think he'll be fucking shocked at first, but then he'll be excited cause I know he wants our family to grow.

7. So who bottomed first?

**SPN GG:** (smiles wickedly)

**Sam:** What the fuck?!..+ Me (turns beet red)

**SPN GG: **How was it? (smile gets wider, making her look almost evil)

**Sam: **WHAT?!..+ It hurt at first but...then it felt so good. (turns a deep shade of red)

**SPN GG:** Do you always bottom, or does Dean enjoy it as well?

**Sam:** What's with all the..+..I bottom the majority of the time. Dean only likes it once in a while. (turns an even deeper shade of red)

8. Ok so, being that you want to have children.. are you planning to settle down soon?

**Sam:** Well I want to, but we have to take down that bitch Lillith first before we can settle down. After that someone else can take over. (face turns back to normal color)

**SPN GG: **Yeah that sounds like the smart thing to do.

9. Okay, we all know what type of music DEAN likes.. what do you like?

**Sam:** Well I do like classic rock also, but not to the extreme like Dean. I like modern music too even though classic rock IS better

**SPN GG:** Awesome.

10. Umm... Can you let me drive the Impala when Dean dies?

**Sam:** HE ISN'T GONNA DIE!!...I'm gonna save him!..(goes into emo mood)

**SPN GG:** (Inocent face) but what if you don't... Will you let me then?

**((Dean barges in))** What did I fucking tell you?? Huh? (pissed of tone)

**SPN GG:** (Jumps off the seat)

**Dean:** I asked you a question!

**SPN GG: **You said no.. (tears obvisly threatening to fall)

**Sam:** DEAN! Where the hell have you been?! (stands with hands on his hips)

**Dean:** (forgets for a sec. he is in the room turns his head to look at Sam) I went to get a burger.. I was starving.

**SPN GG: (**Slowly moves away from Dean while he's being distracted)

**Sam:** It took you this long to get a burger? Are you fucking serious?! (glares daggers at Dean)

**Dean: **Why are you pissed at me for? What, did I forget to ask for your permission mother?

**Sam:** Cause you fucking left me with that, that crazy interviewer girl! You don't even have a clue about all the embarrassing questions she just asked me! AND you didn't bring me anything. (has famous bitch face on)

**Dean:** What embarrassing questions? And I didn't know you were hungry, I'll take you to eat when we leave here, ok?

**Sam:** Fine and why don't you ask HER. (points to a hiding SPN GG)

**SPN GG: (**Wishes she could desapare.)

**Dean:** (looks at SPN GG and then back at Sam) Wait... she asked you embarrassing questions.. and you answered them? (Confusion setting in)

**Sam:** YEAH! i just couldn't stop myself, it was like a spell... (looks at SPN GG suspiciously)

**SPN GG:** (inside voice) Shit, shit, shit.. Oh fucking great just what i needed.

**Dean:** (turns back to SPN GG) You have something you want to share with us?

**SPN GG:** (tears finally fall) I just.. I didn't want you guys to lie, or avoid answering the questions. (looks down at ther feet)

**Dean:** WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?

**SPN GG:** (still looking down) It's just... my friend... Its a harmless spell. I wouldn't.. I...

**Dean:** YOU FUCKING BITCH.. HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH OUR HEADS LIKE THAT..

**SPN GG:** (Cringes with every word that Dean says)

**Sam:** YEAH HOW COULD YOU! YOU, YOU MADE ME SAY STUFF. PERSONAL THINGS, VERY PERSONAL THINGS!! (turning red and clenching fists on by his sides)

**SPN GG:** People want to know that stuff.. I'm sorry ok.. I kow it was wrong, but.. but you would have never even come close to even thinking of sitting here with me to answer a few questions (words get cut off with her sobs) Please... please don't.. don't hurt me.. please! (looks up with her tear soaked face, and makes eye contact with each one of them)

**Sam:** Okay what you did was very WRONG, **but**...(makes eye contact with Dean ((both have a conversation with their eyes)) and both nod) We see that you're sorry and we're willing to forgive you.

**SPN GG:** (stops crying) Really?

**Dean:** Yeah, really. But we'll be keeping the tape in the recording machine, AND any notes you took.

**SPN GG:** Oh c'mon...

**Sam:** You really want him to go off on you don't you? (points to Dean who's eyes give a look that kills) Not to mention me also..(glares dangerously at her)

**SPN GG:** This sucks.. after.. (stops talking when Dean glares at her)...FINE!

**Dean: **That's what I thought. (turns around and walks toward Sam) C'mon babe lets grab our things and leave this joint. (grabs Sam by the waist and pulls him in for a soft kiss)

**Sam:** Hell ya let's go back to our room (he mutters to Dean then winks at him)

The Winchester boys leave the building with notes and tape in hand, and don't look back.

...**SPN GG:** Jesus that was a close one. Now where did I hide that damn camara??

THE END.


End file.
